Not My King
by aroar11
Summary: A girl, from this world, who hates most of the king Arthur tales, because of how they end up, meets an old man who sends her to Camelot. She ends up clashing heads & hating an arrogant king or does she...
1. Chapter 1

    And then he saw it too: Arthur standing tall, holding in his hand the great sword of ages.

    He forgot Saladin and his horsemen, still as statues on the meadow. He forgot the blood that was pouring from his own neck, and the useless objects that had once been his hands, and the pain that burned through his body like a living thing. He forgot that he was about to die.

    "My king,'' he whispered.

    For a moment the field was utterly silent. Not a whisper of the breeze, not the chirping of a single insect. It was the silence of time turning backward.  And then, ringing across the rolling hills came Arthur's command, rough with tears and pain and loss:

    "To arms! Your king calls you to arms!''

    The sound lingered in the air, echoing, echoing…Then, faintly, it was joined by another sound, the surging thunder of hoofbeats, as before them all a great castle of stone began to materialize out of the air.

    Camelot was being reborn.

    "What a loser, you're reading on a Friday night. Thank god you're only my stepsister and I can say I'm not related to you.'' Said, as you might have figured out by now, my stepbrother Sam.

    Looking up from my book to where he stood in the doorway, I said, "Please leave your comments or complaints with the secretary two doors down. Thank-you.''

    He just stood there staring down at me, on my bed, before he left with a look of disgust on his face.

    I should explain that one of his best friends asked me out tonight but was turned down. I think that might be why he has so much hostility towards me at the moment. But who cares, definitely not me. I mean his friend is hot but sadly I think he has the intelligence of a five year old. I would like to be in a relationship were the guy can at least spell intelligence.

    Sighing I put the book I had been reading down. It is one of my favorites, 'The Forever King.' It's my favorite king Arthur story, because in it, well to begin with, he doesn't cheat on Guenevere and have a kid named Mordred, he doesn't have any kids at all. I hate Guenevere! Unsolved issues of jealousy, she was married to one of the greatest kings and what does she do, she cheats on him with Launcelot! Back to the point or points. This story is about him being reincarnated to our time in the world.

    Most of the time I can't stand watching or reading anything about King Arthur. I just hate how everything ends up. Maybe it's because of the fact that he always seems to die in the end. 

    Putting those thoughts out of my head I made my way downstairs to get a glass of water. 

    But sadly I bumped into my mother in the kitchen. You may be thinking what's wrong with that? I'll tell you what's wrong with that. First of all she remarries and the first time I see this guy is at the wedding, nice of her hum? Then she says we have to move in with him. O.k. that is normal, except for the fact that he lives in a whole different state. In the end meaning that I have to leave all my friends and move out into unknown territory. Then only after all this has happened does she ask are you happy dear? Which I answer with a firm no, leading her to harass me every waking hour about my happiness. So here we go. 

    "Oh dear there you are. Sam wanted me to talk to you about reconsidering his friend's offer. He is so handsome I'm sure you would have a great time.'' Looking up at me she started to get all teary eyed, "You know I only want you to be happy. We have been here three weeks and you haven't made a friend yet. I know we're in summer but that doesn't really mater. Sam has been nice introducing you to all his friends and there jocks too. When I was your age I went out with them, I was very popular. All I'm trying to say is that I want you to be too-''

    "You know what mom? I don't want to go out with Sam's friend, I don't care if I'm popular our not. All I really want is a glass of water and peace and quiet.'' 

    Sidestepping my mom I went into the kitchen. To my disappointment so did she.

    "That's it missy, I have had it with you. Tomorrow we are going shopping with Sam and his friends and you'll make some too, even if it kills you.'' With that she stomped out of the kitchen.

    Shaking my head I went to a cabinet and pulled down a glass. Filling it with water I thought about how different my mom and I were.

    For starters she had always been miss. Popularity and queen of this and that. I forget which is surprising actually because every time she lectures me she brings it up. Go figure. So clearly she had a date every Friday night, which I think me not having one freaks her out. It's not because I'm some kind of horribly deformed creature or anything. On the contrary I inherited her good look genes. 

    I have long brown hair that comes down to my waist. I'm sort of tall, not as tall as I'd like to be, but still kind of tall. I'm not bulimic thin, like most girls seem to be but still kind of thin. My eyes are a goldish kind of color; they are my favorite thing about my appearance. So as you see it's not that I'm ugly, I just tend to be a little antisocial.

    I also tend to wear a lot of black, which drives my mom crazy. I could make a whole list of things that drive my mom crazy like my combat boots, my music choices, my need to make fun of cheerleaders. Between you and me they're just so perky. 

    So friends huh. I can make friends. Hobos are always a good choice they have interesting stories and plus you always know where to find them. But then again this town is so clean I doubt I'll find one. Damn. All well tomorrows not today.

    After I downed my glass of water I put it in the sink and went back to my room to read.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "Wake up Serena. Come on I said were going shopping today and I meant it, were leaving in an hour so get ready.''

    My reply to all this was to moan and turn over.

    "I mean it young lady. If your not ready in an hour your going how your dressed.'' With that my mom yanked on my blanket so that I was left on my bed with nothing to cover myself with.

    "Fine, fine, fine. I'm getting up. You know mom you could be compared to the wicked which of the west.'' I said as I sat up in my bed.

    "I don't care what I can be compared to, just get up and get ready. And wear something nice.'' She said as she walked out of the door and slammed it shut. 

    Grumbling I went around my room and grabbed various pieces of clothing. I don't really know what it was; all I saw is that I had some reds and blacks in my pile so something had to match. Clothes covered I went to my private restroom, another bribe to keep me happy, and turned on the water for a shower. 

    As you could probably tell by now I am not a morning person.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    "Oh Serena this will look perfect on you! Don't you think it would look nice on her Adam?'' My mom said in a totally fake gushy voice.

    Adam, Sam's friend, looked over at me and with a lazy smile said, "I think it would look great on her.''

    Guys are such pigs! There is no way I'm going to wear that.

    "Here Serena go try it on and come out so we can see how it looks on you.'' Said my mom as she handed me the bikini.

    "Mom I don't need this, besides there is no way that I would ever be caught wearing something like that. There is hardly anything there. I might as well not wear anything at all.'' I said with a look of disgust.

    "I wouldn't mind seeing that at all.'' Said Adam with a leer in his eyes.

    "You sick baster-'' I was interrupted by my mom.

    "Isn't Adam so funny?'' with a little laugh at the end my mother pushed me in the direction of the dressing rooms.

    What kind of mother do I have? This is just sick. I'm not doing this!

    Looking around the store quickly I scanned the area to make sure no one was watching me. When I was sure no one was looking I dropped the bikini and made a run for the entrance. 

    When I was sure that no one was going to come after me I stopped and slipped into the nearest store. Which happened to be a bookstore.

    Yess! Score! 

    Making my way further into the store I began to look at the shelves. I guess it must have been a used bookstore because most of the books were old and dusty. That was o.k. because then you could get them at a cheaper price. Nothing wrong with that. 

    For about fifteen minutes I just looked around then decided that I wanted a king Arthur book. As I told you before I hate them but I mean there has to be more then one book that doesn't have him die a cheating bastard. So I walked over to the guy who was at the front of the store reading. Being the only other person in the store I decided that he must be the owner.

    "Excuse me sir? I was wondering if you had any King Arthur books.''

    The guy turned around very fast and studied me up and down. So I decided to do the same to him too.

    He was an old man maybe around sixty or something. He had a long white beard that went down to his stomach. His hair was sort of long too. He was also wearing funny black robes. So in conclusion the guy looked weird, but then to each his own right?

    Besides I might wear stuff like that if my mom let me. Maybe.

    "Nice clothes.'' I said.

    A smile spread over his face and he nodded. 

    "So you want a king Arthur story? Have you read Mist of Avalon?'' 

    "Yes I have and I hated it. I was wondering if you had something else.'' I said the first half of this in a disgusted way.

    "Why? I understand it is a very popular book for people who like Arthur.''

    "First of all he does it with his step sister, then he dies. It was just wrong.''  I said almost yelling. So sue me I get defensive.

    The old man was now smiling for all that he was worth. It looked like he had solved all the worlds' problems and was made world ruler because of it.

    "I think I have the very book your looking for young lady.''

    Walking behind the counter he pulled out what looked to be a very old ragtag book, and held it out for me.

    Taking it I felt a tingle run up my arm. The cover was made out of beaten leather and had a sun like star carved into the front.

    "Wow. I've never seen this before. How much do you want for it?''

    The old man smiled at me and said, "You can have it for free, as long as you promise to read the first sentence out loud.'' 

    "Free are you serious? A book this old has to be-'' before I could finish I was interrupted by my mothers shrill yell.

    "There you are! Do you know how long we have been waiting? No. You just decided that it would be a great joke. Well I have news for you young lady, you better start walking home because your not getting a ride from us!'' With that she turned and walked away, followed by everybody. Sam through a superior look in my direction before turning and walking away.

    My life.

    Sighing I turned around to face the old man again, but to my surprise he was gone. After looking through the dusty store and not finding him I just decided to leave. He did say that I could have the book for free.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Thank bob that this town was sort of a forest because otherwise I would have fried in the sun with what I was wearing. I had on a red, long sleeved shirt that stopped a little before my belly button and black hip hugger pants. Oh and my combat boots, can't forget those. 

    I have no idea why I dressed like it was winter when it clearly wasn't. My only defense is that I'm not a morning person. So hot and annoyed I decided what was the rush to get home? Why not sit down in the shade and start reading the book?

    Looking for a good place to sit I began to walk further into the trees. After about a minuet I found a nice shady place. Sitting down with my back against a tree I opened the book and placed it on my lap.

    Turning to the first page I remembered that I was supposed to read the first sentence out loud. Looking down at it I realized that the first sentence wasn't in English, the others were just not the first.

    Forgetting about everything I just tried to see if I could pronounce the words.

    When I got through it I was about to start it again to say it faster, but I suddenly felt a jolt. The kind you feel when you're at the top of a roller coaster and you fall into what seems to be nothing.                 


	2. Chapter 2

    When the roller coaster like motion stopped it left me very dizzy. Let me tell you it was a very good thing that I was already sitting down, because I might have thrown up if I had been standing. Not that I usually throw up on roller coasters, no way I just get headaches, but this was a way different kind of feeling. When everything stopped spinning I started to feel the headache coming on. Great.

    Taking a look around I thought that the trees looked different, probably just my imagination. But still I could have sworn that there had been a couple of trees in front of me. Now there was a very small meadow. Humm….

    At that moment some people on horses rode into the meadow. They were dressed funny, like if they were in the medieval ages. They even had swords and bows.

    They must be making a commercial or something. They always made a lot of commercials back home, but none like this.

    I was sitting there staring at them when one pointed in my direction. The rest turned there heads, then there horses and started to come in my direction.

    Well this should be interesting. I could ask what product there advertising, maybe Prozac. Or I could ask if I could ride one of their horses. Hey where's the camera crew?

    As they started to get closer I started to stand up, very slowly. I was still sort of dizzy not to mention my headache was getting worse, I needed to eat something to make it go away. I wonder if these guys have anything, I still have about two more miles till I get home.

    When they got within hearing distance I said, "Hello.''

    They stopped but didn't say anything back. They just stood, or sat considering the horses, and stared at me.

    I became very uncomfortable with them just staring at me, which sadly when I do become uncomfortable I tend to say stupid things or just talk a lot. 

    "So are you guys doing a commercial or something?''

    Duh. What else would they be doing dressed like that? 

    Before I could say something else one of them got down and started to take off his cloak. I kid you not; he was actually wearing one in this heat. Then he started to walk towards me with it held out, as if offering it to me. Now what would I do with one of those in this heat? Weirdo. 

    Looking up at the guy who was offering me the cloak I realized he was about a year older than me, around eighteen. I also realized that he was hot. He had black hair and dark green eyes. He was about a head taller than me so I had to look up at him, as he got closer.         

    When he got closer to me he stopped and flung his cloak around me. Which surprised me for a second.

    "My lady what happened to you?'' he asked in a soft voice.

    What? Oh my bob, these guys actually think there in the medieval times. Freaks. Back away slowly and don't make any sudden movements.

    "Umm…I have to go home now my dad's probably looking for me. He's a cop and has a lot of cop friends, some F.B.I.'' that should scare them, well sort of anyway.

    Still holding the book in one hand, I used the other one to take off the cloak and give it back to the guy. But he didn't take it. So I shook it in front of him and said, "Here take it.''

    He gave me a funny look and turned to look at the people behind him, before looking at me again.

    Frustrated I dropped it and turned around and ran for the road. Only when I got where it was supposed to be it wasn't there. So I stood there looking at the ground stupidly. Where did it go?

    Before I could decide if I took a wrong turn or something I felt the cloak come around my shoulders again. Oh bob.

    Turning around to face the guy I yelled, "It's hot, I have a headache, and I am lost, don't mess with me. Got it?'' 

    I took off the cloak fast and threw it in his face. To my disappointment he caught it, but he did have a confused look on his face that counts for something, doesn't it?

    Before I could turn around and run away again someone grabbed my arm. Looking to see who it was I realized that the other freaks on horses had dismounted and were standing around the green-eyed guy.

    "You shall show your king more respect.'' Said the guy who was holding my arm.

    Oh bob he's mental. What if there rapist? No. Well they don't look like it, just be careful. 

    "First of all I have no king and even if I did have one why should I show him respect? From what I understand they mostly sat around all day doing nothing, but getting fat, while their people worked themselves to death trying to satisfy the fat bastard's needs. Second of all let go of me before I report you on sexual-harassment charges.''

    Needless to say he didn't let go if anything it got tighter. He seemed to be getting very mad. About what I have no idea.

    Great. Just great, what did you get yourself into Serena?

    "How dare you! You speak treason, you little wench.''

    Did he just call me a wench? I don't know what it is, but it can't be good.

    "Listen, you over sized pig, it's a free country and I can speak however I want. I can say that you're a queer, a chicken rapier, a hermaphrodite, or even a sexually challenged pig. I can even call your king that and you want to know why? Because America is a free country.'' Saying so I yanked my arm out of his grip, I could only do this because he seemed to be too stunned to hold on, and I started to walk away.

    Walking away I heard a giggle that soon turned into uncontrollable laughter. 

    "Cease your laughter Tristam. It is not a laughing matter.'' Said one of the guys behind me.

    Walking a few more yards I realized that I didn't know where I was going. Man why did you yell at them? They might have been weirdoes but they might have at least known where the street was.

    Letting out a sigh I just kept walking blindly into the trees.

    But it wasn't long before I heard some kind of crashing sound behind me. Turning to look behind me I found that they were all on their horses again and they were charging at…me.

    After about one second where I stood dumb founded, I quickly turned around and started to run as fast as I could. Which let me tell you was pretty fast. I find that I run much faster when someone's chasing me then when I do P.E. 

    I did have some kind of advantage though, because we were in trees, and there was a lot of twist and turns that I did, it took some time with the horses. 

    I could hear some of the people behind me laughing, which only made me run faster. The power of determination. Sadly though, the guys behind me were pretty determined too. So I was pretty much in a jam, if you couldn't tell. Which I tell you got worse when I came upon a lake.

    The horsemen quickly fanned out round me so I couldn't run.

    "Well, wench you have nowhere to run now. Surrender.'' Said one of them, I don't know which.

    Maybe I had nowhere left to run, but I could still swim. Before they could dismount, I quickly bent down and unzipped my boots and kicked them off. I ran into the water, and thank bob; there was no rocks in this lake for me to trip on.

    "Come back here this instant. I command you.'' Said, I think the guy with the green eyes. 

    At that point I was already waist deep, and had no intention of turning around. That's when I noticed my problem. I still had the book in my hand. 

    Great. Well you'll just have to swim on you back. The book can rest on your chest.

    "Come back here lass, were not going to hurt you. It's not worth drowning over. Come back.'' Said another one.

    Some had come in also but only up to their knees. It was as if they couldn't swim. Then it hit me they couldn't.

    Laughing, I sort of fell on my back, holding the book out till I was sure that I had my balance in the water. Then I put it on my chest and started kicking with my feet.

    I heard mummers of 'she's crazy,' and, 'she's a which.' 

    I just laughed and made my way further away from them.

    The lake was to big for me to get across so I just decided that I would wait until they left to come out. I closed my eyes and started to take a nap. There were no waves so I wouldn't somehow end up drifting towards the land.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Waking up, I realized that I must have been tired from the chase, because the sun was already setting. My headache was also gone so I was able to think. Think about something I should have thought about before, the lake.

    There was no lake anywhere near the town I now lived in. So where was I? The air also smelled different, it smelled clean. So back to the point where was I?

    After a few minutes all I could come up with was, sadly, nothing. 

    O.k. well you know for sure your not anywhere near the house. That should show mom, making me walk home.

    Looking over to the shore I saw that everyone was gone. I also, disappointedly, noticed that my shoes were gone too.

    Well at least the freaks are gone Serena. Yeah that was defiantly an up.

    The sun had now completely disappeared, taking most of the light with it. Sighing I made my way over to the shore.

    When I got to what I thought was knee-length water I stood up. For the first time I realized how cold it was. Shivering I made my way out of the water. When I did I stood for a few seconds looking into the woods.

    Were they really gone?

    The woods were now very dark and sort of scary looking. After a few minutes I convinced myself that no one could possibly be in there, I mean nothing moved at all. Being cold certainly helped with this decision, being barefoot did too.

    Walking towards the woods I thought about wolves. I hope there is none in there. Maybe it would be a better idea to sleep in a tree then on the floor and wait till morning. 

    Reaching the tree line I stopped because I thought I heard a noise. 

    You're hearing things. There's nothing in there.

    Sighing I took a step forward, and as I did so I felt some one grab me from behind.

    The person put a hand over my mouth and whispered into my ear, "We've been waiting for you.''


	3. Chapter 3

    Oh bob, oh bob. I knew they were still here, I just knew it. Damn the monkeys. 

    The rest of the men slowly stepped into my line of vision, stopping only when they had formed a half circle around my capture and me. Meaning there was no one behind us. Acknowledging this brilliance struck.

    "Gawain bring me my-'' before my capturer could finish I bit the fingers that he kept over my mouth.

    "Ahhh…you-'' I didn't hear the rest because I was already gone.

    He had let go of me when he yelled. Somehow I don't think he expected me to bite him. Sadly I didn't expect him to come after me so fast ether.

    I was half way to the water when I felt something hard hit my back, and send my flying forward. The book that I had managed to hold on to all this time went flying out of my hand. 

    Once again I was thankful that the ground was sand and not rocks, because only a second after I hit the ground something hit me and knocked the wind out of me. 

    It didn't take me that long to realize that it was that guy that had knocked me down, because he was still on top of me. This only made it harder for me to breath.

    So there I was practically suffocating when the rest of the guys come around laughing. Laughing! My pride. 

    The guy on top of me shifted his weight so that I was able to breath easer. When I was sort of breathing steady he moved again, this time he moved so that he was sitting on me. He then grabbed my hands and turned me over.

    From the dim light of the moon I could tell it was the guy with the green eyes. He had a frown on his face but his eyes held an amused light in them.

    "Light a torch and bring it here.'' He ordered someone, while still looking at me.

    To my surprise someone did that. I mean the other guys were clearly older then guy on top of me, some of them had white hair for crying out loud. 

    So when the light came they all gathered around and looked at me like I was some kind of freak in a freak show. 

    Maybe I should start to drool or something.

    There was around ten or twelve of them, just staring down at me. Bob.

    "Maybe we should take her to a priest instead of the dungeons. I think she might have demons.'' Said a guy who was wearing blue.

    "I don't have demons you freak.'' I said before I really thought about it. Because if you think about it wouldn't you want to go to a priest instead of these so-called dungeons? 

    "And you don't have any manners ether lass.'' Said an older man of the group.

    "Of course she doesn't she was raised by wolves.'' Said one of the younger ones.

    There is so much wrong with that theory. 

    "If I was raised buy wolves how did I learn to speak genius. And where did I get my clothes? I suppose the wolves made them too?'' I said sarcastically.

    "That would explain why your half naked.'' Said another one.

    "What? If anything I'm wearing too much clothes for this weather. There are people who wear way less.'' I said.

    "I'd like to see them.'' Said a guy who was about my age.

    "Watch your mouth Tristam.'' Said another.

    "Well it's not like you weren't thinking that Gawain.'' Tristam countered.

    "I am happily married Tristam. Something all of us here should be.'' When he said this he looked pointedly at the guy who was sitting on me.

    The guy who was sitting on me just smiled at the other guy sheepishly and said, "To whom? The ladies who just talk about dresses and jewelry or the ones that talk about parties and marriages.''

    "Arthur it's not good for a king not to have an heir. You should just marry someone so that everyone has one less thing to worry about. You know in the end you might not have a choice.''

    Great there talking about marriages while this Arthur guy is just sitting on me. Wonderful. Wait! Did they say king? As in King Arthur? They're bigger freaks then I realized. Pretending to be the Knights of the Round Table.

    Before the 'Arthur' guy could answer I asked, "Hey did you guys escape from the mental house?''

    They looked down at me as if they just remembered I was there. Which is hard to believe remembering how they were staring at me before.

    "What?'' said Tristam. 

    Sighing I said, "You know the crazy house. The place where the keep crazy people so the wont hurt themselves or the rest of humanity.''

    "No. Did you?'' he asked back.

    Instead of answering I said, "So you guys act like King Arthur and the knights of the round table because your just plain freaks?''

    "We are they or they are us.'' Said Gawain.

    "Rrriigghhttt. You guys do know that they are just people from fairy tales or myths right?'' I said.

    They looked around at each other than back down at me.

    The guy called Arthur looked down at me and said, "Humor me peasant tell me what you mean.''

    Peasant? Peasant? Oh no he did not just call me that, the arrogant jerk. 

    "Listen to me, you arrogant oversized rooster never call me that or anything else ever again. I'm only letting it go now because your obviously mentally disturbed and I have to take some of your stupidity into consideration.'' 

    I also considered the fact that he was sitting on me and holding my hands. Well not really holding.

    There was a stunned silence, I noted with some satisfaction. 

    "You know it has never crossed my mind to hit a woman but it's starting to.'' Said Arthur looking down at me.

    "So are you saying that when you are incapable of beating a person mentally you hurt them physically?'' I asked.

    "Are you saying you think your smarter than me?'' Arthur asked.

    "That's exactly what I'm saying.'' I said with a smirk, "At least I know that king Arthur isn't real and even if he was he died a long time ago.''

    "Tell us then what you know of this king Arthur, you know about more than us.'' Said one of the older guys before 'Arthur' could say something.

    When I'm asked about king Arthur I tend to go off in a dreamy state, which I knew I was going to end up going into right now. I already forgot that I was mad at these men and I already forgot about they guy sitting on top of me. And he was beginning to hurt me.

    "Well there are a lot of stories about king Arthur. I hate mostly all of them because of how they end.''

    "How do they end?'' asked one of them.

    "They always end with him dying-'' at this point I was interrupted by a snort from the guy who was sitting on me.

    "Everyone dies.'' He said looking down at me.

    "Not everyone dies because they were killed by their son Mordred. Who Arthur happened to have with one of his stepsisters. I don't remember her name the only one I do remember was the one called Morgan and I only remember her name because she was the traitor. She-''

    "What?!'' said someone.

    "She is not a traitor you little-'' someone else said but was interrupted by the guy on top of me.

    "Let her finish. We will discus what to do with her after she is done. Continue.'' He said looking down at me, with an unreadable expression on his face.

    "Well Morgan wanted Arthur dead so she could rule. She also blamed him for what his dad did to her mother. Well to be fair I would be mad too because after all Arthur's dad did kill her dad and take her mother, with Merlin's help of course. That's the only time I don't like Merlin in the stories. Well anyway she tries to befriend Arthur so if she ever did die they wouldn't know it was her. But like I said before she doesn't kill Arthur. Like-''

    "Where is Arthur when he is killed?'' said someone.

    "Oh he is in the middle of a battle. When Guinevere doesn't have any children things start to get bad.''

    "Why does it matter if Guinever has children or not?'' asked the guy on top of me.

    "Because she ends up marring Arthur. I don't like her I mean she marries one of the greatest kings ever and what does she do? She cheats on him with that other guy. Well in some stories anyway, the ones where Mordred is not his son. But if he is or isn't Arthur's son all the stories have that guy as Arthur's killer. Hey, where was I?''

    "Let's start with who Guinevere cheats on Arthur with.'' Said the guy on top of me.

    "Oh, she cheats on him with-'' before I could finish I was interrupted.

    "So here you all are.'' Said a voice.

    Hey that sounds familiar.

    I lifted up my head so I could see if it was who I thought it was. When I did catch a glimpse of the person I realized it was who I thought it was.

    "You.'' Was all I said to the old man who had given me the book.

    "Yes me.'' He said while frowning at the guy on top of me, "Arthur why are you sitting on top of her?''

    "Because I was forced to.'' Was his reply as he looked down at me.

    "No one forced you to do anything you liar.'' I said back to him.

    "You see how she treats me Merlin? I her king.''

    "You sad deprived child, how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a king? Get over it and stop acting like a baby.'' I said.

    Arthur was about to say something but the book guy beat him to it.

    "Serena kindly keep you mouth shut for a moment so I can straiten things out,'' Arthur smirked down at me at this point, "and Arthur kindly get off her.''

    Now it was my turn to smirk at Arthur.

    He did get off me but a little grudgingly. When he was off I climbed to my feet and turned to look at the book guy.

    "I'm glad you're here,'' pointing to the guys behind me I said, "these guys think that they are the guys from the king Arthur stories.''

    "They are the guys from the king Arthur stories.'' Was all that he said.

    "What?'' I said, "Come on even if they were real, king Arthur would have died a long time ago.''

    "To you they did. But we are not in your time. I brought you back in time.'' Said the book guy.


	4. Chapter 4

    "So let me get this straight,'' I said, "I ask you for a book on king Arthur and you send me back to the time of king Arthur? What kind of serves is that?''

    Part of me thought damn good service, though.

    "Lets say I believe you for a moment. Why did you bring me here?'' I asked before my first question could be answered. 

    "Give me a chance to speak and I'll tell you why.'' Said Merlin wearily.

    I couldn't help noticing Arthur was smirking. My life.

    "I brought you here to become my apprentice. You will help me in everything, from organizing my scrolls to advising Arthur.'' Said Merlin.

    Now let me tell you there was a lot of 'whats?' that followed this announcement. Arthur's and mine were the loudest.

    "Calm down everyone.'' Said Merlin in a calm voice.

    And mostly everyone did except for Arthur and I.

    "What do you mean become your apprentice? I have to go home. My mom is probably freaking out by now.'' I exasperated.

    Arthur on the other hand had a different problem with me being Merlin's apprentice, "You can not possibly think that she could advise me in anything, she's crazy.''

    "I am not crazy you-you monkey molester.'' I sputtered out.

    "Merlin look she doesn't even show me respect. She should be in the stocks, not by my side advising me. What will my enemies think if they see her with me? They'll think I'm getting soft letting a girl speak to me so.''

    "Stop whining like a baby. It's not as if I want to-'' At this point I was interrupted by Merlin.

    "Stop acting like little children both of you.'' Turning to the men, who were laughing their heads off, Merlin said, "Make camp were not leaving here till we set things straight.''

    The men didn't follow his orders right away; it took a grudging nod from Arthur to get them moving.

    "Now you two come with me.'' Merlin said as he turned away and walked further down the shore.

    Arthur went up ahead so that he was walking side by side with Merlin. Leaving me to walk alone behind them. Not that I cared that I was walking alone, not at all, I just remembered something about people of low rank walking behind the people of high rank. Was that what Arthur was implying?

    Great. Wonderful day today was, wasn't it? You know what you forgot Serena? You forgot that no matter how great a king is they will probably be stuck up.

    "Serena hurry please.'' Said Merlin.

    I realized that I had stopped walking and was staring out at the lake. I also realized that Merlin and Arthur had found some rocks and were now sitting on them looking at me.

    I jogged over to them and plopped down on a rock between the two.

    "Now let's see, where to start…''Merlin drifted off.

    "How about the part that made you think I need a crazy person as an adviser?'' asked Arthur in a sarcastic way.    

    "I'm not-'' Do I ever get to finish? No.

    "That's enough you two. I don't want any of you talking right now. Arthur I have raised and guided you since you were a little boy, so I'd like to ask you to trust me when I say that there will be things in the future that I will not be able to help you with. But there is a chance that Serena will be able to help you where I can not.'' 

    There was a considerate silence only interrupted by me.

    "O.k. my turn. Let's consider the fact that my mom is probably sick with worry about me and I want to go home. Or the fact that I see no way that I can help Arthur. Also the most important fact I can not, and I repeat, I can not live without my music.''

    "O.k.,'' said Merlin, "You are right your mom is sick with worry over you, what parent wouldn't be? But that can be easily fixed the problem here is you. Do you really want to go back home? I seem to remember you hating the king Arthur stories, this would be your chance to change all that. With your help he could very well live instead of die.''

    "You know, Merlin, I find it disturbing that you talk about me as if I wasn't even here. But I do find it flattering that you would like me to live instead of die, Serena.'' Said Arthur in a dry tone.

    "Don't flatter yourself, this was before I met you. Now that I have met you I'm tempted to off you myself.'' I said with a smile at Arthur.

    He just scowled back at me.

    Turning to look at the lake I thought about what Merlin had said, did I even want to go back home? And the answer I came up with was no. Sure I wanted my mom not to worry about me but that was about it. I had already said good-bye to all my friends when I moved, so that wasn't a problem. I'm sure my mom wouldn't be that upset after all she was disgustingly happy with my stepfather. Besides living here would mean a lot of great things.

    Like first of all I wouldn't have to go to school, defiantly a good thing. Second I'm likely the smartest person living on the world right now, defiantly something to brag about. Third I get to ride a horse and live in a castle, what girl didn't want to do that when she was little? Forth I get to be the apprentice to Merlin. Meaning magic…wait a minute!

    "Merlin? I just thought of something, I cant be your apprentice because I don't have magical powers or anything like that.''

    "Are you sure?'' Merlin said with a raised eyebrow.

    "Um…pretty sure.''

    "If Merlin thinks you can do something, you can do It.'' said Arthur looking out over the lake.

    "Yeah. O.k.'' I said sarcastically. 

    "Why do you-'' Arthur began to say in a harsh voice but was interrupted by Merlin.

    "You two will have to learn to get along, for both of your sakes.''

    Arthur let out a, "humph.'' And lowered himself on to his back so that he could stare up at the stars.

    He is nothing like I ever pictured the 'great king Arthur' to be like. Well for one thing I thought he be older and more…majestic. To be fair he was hot but he had a stick up his ass, sadly.

    Turning to Merlin I said, "How did you plan to make my mother not worry about me?''

    "Oh that's easy, I'll take you tomorrow, in the morning, back to your world and you'll tell her. While your there you can get some of your personal belongings.''

    "You know Merlin that sounds good and all but I think that after a night away, my mom is more likely to hurt me then let me do it again.''

    "Tell her you have no choice then. Which you sort of don't.'' said Merlin.

    "What do you mean I sort of don't?'' I asked getting mad for some unknown reason.

    "I cannot explain it and even if I could I don't think you would be able to understand.'' He said in a mysterious tone.

    "Fine Yoda be that way. See if I care.'' I said as I followed Arthur's example and lay down to look up at the stars too.

    "Merlin I would like to go too.'' Said Arthur from his spot.

    "Go where, Arthur?'' asked Merlin.

    "To Serena's world. The people there can not be all crazy.''

    "Maybe some other time. Serena what happened to the book I gave you?'' asked Merlin.

    "Well I had it all day but I lost it when the person over there, who shall remain nameless, tackled me to the floor and sat on me.'' 

    Oh, don't think he wont pay for what he did. Oh how he will pay…in the morning maybe.

    "O.k. lets go look for it it's a very important book.'' Said Merlin as he got up and started walking the way that we had come.

    Getting up I follow him, leaving Arthur somewhere behind me.

    When Merlin stooped down and picked up something I knew he had found the book. Well it must have some powerful stuff in it if it could bring me here.

    Coming along side Merlin I asked, "So it would really be o.k. If I changed things?'' 

    "Some things. Why what did you have in mind?'' he said with a suggestive smile in Arthur's direction.

    "Eww, gross! Not that you perverted old man!'' I said with disgust.

    Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

    "What are you laughing about?'' asked Arthur when he reached us.

    "Oh just your future, that I get to hold in my hands like clay.'' I said with a smug expression.

    "Merlin you can not let-'' Arthur started to yell.

    "Then you better be nice, Arthur.'' I said.

    "I will not-'' 

    "Oh calm down you two. Arthur only you can control your destiny, how many times do I have to tell you that? We will just try to help you the best we can. Serena I suggest that you go and get some sleep, we will leave for your world early tomorrow.'' 

    With that the three of us head to the light that we saw in the woods. Which turned out to be the fire for the camp. Some of the guys were already asleep; they had cleared out some of the branches that were on the floor. The others were sitting around the fire and I think I did see a look out in the trees.

    Two of the guys who sat at the fire stood up at our approach. I recognized one as Tristam the other guy I don't know.

    He was tall with brown-blond hair and blue eyes. I think he might have been in his late twenties or something. For some reason when I saw him he reminded me of what I had seen in the pictures of Romans. 

    When we got closer to each other he said, "No stocks then?''

    Looking at me and sighing, Arthur said, "No, no stocks, Lancelot.''

    Ah…so this is the famous Lancelot. Personally I don't think he's cuter than Arthur, but than again he might not be as arrogant.

    "More like a place at court, and dresses. You do wear dresses right Serena?'' asked Arthur.

    "Well…not really. I thought I would just get some of my clothes from home when Merlin takes me tomorrow.'' I said back.

    "Those wont do at all if they're like the things your wearing now. We'll have the seamstress make you some new clothes when you arrive at the castle tomorrow.'' Said Arthur.

    I would have fought with Arthur at this point but I really did want to wear some of those dresses. But there is always time to fight with him later right?

    "I'll also hire someone to give you etiquette manners. I can't have you insulting everyone when you meet them. God this is going to be a challenge.'' He said looking at me.      

    "Hey I know how to behave. It's just that I've been having a bad day,'' Looking around me I said, "a very bad day.''

    This is when Tristam piped up, "I thought so, I laid out my bedroll so that you may use it.''

    "That's very thought full, thank you.'' I said as I followed him to his bedroll.

    When he pointed it out to me and I got in, he bent down and said, "You know no ones ever spoken to Arthur like that, it surprised us all very much. Even more surprising is that you're a girl. I mean no girl ever talks to Arthur like that, there all in love with him. Well most of them anyway.''

    I think I know where this was heading; after all I did have a lot of guy friends.

    "Is there some girl you like?'' I teased.

    "Yes.'' He said going a bit red in the face.

    "You want me to find out if she likes you and not Arthur?''

    "Yes.''

    At this point we both turned to look at him. To my great surprise I found him looking back at the two of us.

    "Why me, you don't even know me?'' I asked him.

    Turning back to look at me Tristam said, "Well I usually wouldn't ask anyone, my friends because well they will think it's a laugh and a lady, well I can't ask a lady. But you seem different, I mean I don't now any lady who can run as fast as you did or really run for that matter. Also I find you funny so I wouldn't mind having you as a friend.''

    "So let me get this straight you want me to help you because I am unladylike, run fast, and I'm funny.''

    "Well-'' he starting to go red again.  
    "Hey that's as good as reason as any to me. But you have to help me with something too.''

    "All right.'' He said with a look of relief on his face.

    "You have to teach me how to use a sword.''

    "What?!'' he yelled, waking up the people near us.

    Looking around I saw that they just grumbled and went back to sleep. We were obvious of little importance at the moment. But looking over at the fire I saw Arthur stand up and start walking in our direction.

    "Ladies do not use swords.'' Said Tristam.

    "Yeah but remember that's why you like me. Come on Tristam, please?'' I said speaking really fast because Arthur was getting closer.

    "Well I suppose. It couldn't hurt-''

    "Good, good. We have a deal then.'' I said and gave his hand a quick shake. 

    By the time he stood up Arthur was in front of us.

    "Yes?'' I said.

    But he just ignored me and turned to Tristam. 

    "It's your hour for look out duty.''

    "Yes sire.'' Said Tristam, with a bow.

    Turning to look at me he nodded and left. Leaving me alone with the beast. Who just looked down at me.

    "Do you want something? If not go away, I have more important stuff to be doing right now like sleeping.'' I said as I turned over so I wouldn't have to look at him.

    He didn't go away as a matter of fact he bent down and leaned over so that he could whisper into my ear.

    "I don't care if your Merlin's new apprentice or that you are from another time, if you do not show me respect or step out of line in front of others I will make you pay. Trust me when I say that I will know every time when you have stepped out of line.'' 

    In reply to all this all I did was yawn, and close my eyes. After a few seconds I heard him go away, back towards the fire.

    Man what a piece of work! He is such a…. well I cant think of what he is right now. How wrong those writers were when they wrote about him. 

    He doesn't scare me. Oh, the ways I will make him pay. Honestly what does he think he can do to me? It's not like I care what people think about me. So… Oh I'm too tired to think. Tomorrow…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    "Serena, wake up. Serena.'' Said a voice by my side. Coming from the very same person that I thought was nudging me awake.

    "I'm up. I'm up.'' I said, sitting up with my eyes still closed.

    "Here drink this it will wake you up.'' Said the voice that I think belonged to Merlin.

    A moment later I felt a cup being pushed into my hands. Taking it I put it to my lips and took a sip. It was cold! The weather not the drink. The drink was some kind of liquor that made my eyes snap open.

    I found Merlin squatting to the side of me, smiling.

    "Come on hurry, we will do the changing of time in the woods away from everyone.'' After Merlin said this he stood straight and walked into the woods. 

    I guess he expects me to follow him.

    Sighing I got up, still holding the cup, and followed him.

    Guess who I almost bumped into at the edge of the clearing. Yup the beast. 

    Looking down at him I thought about how hot he looked just sleeping there. That is when a beyond brilliant plan came into my head. Smiling to myself I stretched out my hand, the one holding the cup, and twisted my arm so that, sadly, the remaining of my drink was pored onto Arthur's face.

    He immediately sat up with a yell. 

    Then I don't know how it happened, or maybe I do, but the cup also slipped from my hand, again another sadly, hitting Arthur in the head.

    After that Arthur let out a growl and lunged at me. He didn't catch me though only because he was still in his bedroll and it was holding him down.

    Laughing, with the joy of how the day was going, I jumped over Arthur and ran to join Merlin.

    Coming upon him I said, "Are we going now?''

    He nodded and grabbed my hand saying some words that started to give me that roller coaster feeling, and soon we were gone.

    But not before I saw Arthur's mad form coming through the trees.

    Life can be sooo good sometimes, you know?


	5. Chapter 5

    This time I didn't get as sick as I had the first time. Actually this time it was very enjoyable either that or I was just in a happier mood. I didn't feel a head ache coming on either. So that was good.

    Looking around me I found that we were only a few houses away from my own. Merlin and I had arrived in the woods near my street. 

    "O.k. lets go.'' I said to Merlin and started to walk out of the shelter that the trees provided. 

    From behind me I heard Merlin say, "No. I will not be going with you. This you must do on your own. I will give you two hours to do everything that you need to do. When the two hours are over back here, I will be waiting.''

    Spinning around to face Merlin I said, "Two hours? That's all the time your going to give me?''

    Merlin just nodded his head in reply.

    Letting out a sigh I turned around and started to walk to my house.

    This is great just great, what did you get yourself into Serena? Well it's not like you really want to stay in this time. Besides think of all the adventures you can have there. Horses, swords, those funny dresses, and knights. Thinking about these I found that I reached my house faster than I thought.

    Coming up the driveway I noticed that none of the cars were there. So no one would be home, which was both good and bad. Good in the way that I wouldn't have to face my mother. Bad considering this might be the last time I get to see her for a while.

    When I reached the door I bent down and pulled out the extra key, which was hidden in a flowerpot. Dusting some dirt off of it I stuck it in the doorknob. 

    Opening the door I yelled, "Hello?''

    After listening for a few seconds I decided that it was as I thought before, no one was home. Stepping further into the house I decided that if no one was home by the time I was supposed to leave, I could always leave a note. With that decided I headed up stares to my bedroom, to pack.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    O.k. lets see what do I pack?

    I had dragged two suitcases out of my closest and opened them on my bed; I also had a backpack ready to be filled too. I just couldn't decide what to put in them.      

    First of all you need some clothes, because lets face it you might end up hating them. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a few of my favorite outfits, which I then stuffed into one of the suitcases.

    Second um…. I don't think that they had very good shoes back then did they? I grabbed my running shoes, my black converse, and another pair of boots. I hope that someone would give me back my boots when I get back there.

    I then got my CD player and some of my CD's and put them into my backpack. I also grabbed my box of batteries and put them in also. I usually buy enough to last me awhile so I don't have to get up and buy them during a song. I grabbed a bunch of my books and put them in to my backpack too. What else? Oh yes, my photo album. 

    Looking around my room I tried to decide if I was forgetting anything, I knew I probably was, but I couldn't think of anything. I did remember a mirror though. After I put it carefully into my bag, I just went to the restroom and started to get the things that I would need from there.

    I started dumping the things I would take with me in a pile on the floor. I had a bar of soap, a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner in one, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, two bottles of Advil, two deodorants, a bag of razors, and a whole lot of pad bags. Who knew what those women used in those days. I also grabbed my flashlight. 

    When I was done in the rest room I brought in my other suitcase and began to put my stuff in there. I also stuffed my jewelry in there, in a side pocket. Some of it was for sentimental value, my father had bought me most of my jewelry, and the other half was to show of to people. I mean, back then, didn't people judge you on how rich you were?

    When I was done packing, I still had thirty minutes left so I got another pair of clothes out of the closet and took a bath.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    Where were they? Did they even come home last night?

    After I had taken my bath I brought all my stuff down stairs and waited for my mom. I now only had five minuets left and there still was no sign from her. I had already written a note but I really didn't want to leave it. I would have liked to explain it to her myself and not say it in a letter.

    After three more minutes I just sighed and put the note under a cup on the kitchen table. 

    Grabbing my things I made my way to the door. Thankfully my suitcases were the kinds that had wheels on the bottom or I would have been having a very difficult problem.

    When I reached the door I turned and took one last look at my house, that's when I saw it. A box of Ding-Dongs, just sitting there on the counter all casual like. Putting down my suitcases I made my way over to the counter.

    Shrugging my backpack off my shoulder I opened it and slipped the box in there. That's one thing bad about the medieval ages they don't have candy. Well our kind of candy any way. Thinking about food and the medieval ages another thought hit me. They didn't have forks or spoons. 

    It's a good thing you were still in the house when you thought about that, Serena.

    Walking over to a drawer near the sink, I opened it and pulled out two pairs of each, just in case I lost one or someone decided to take one. You never know someone might think it absolutely brilliant and decide to take one.

    After I slipped the silverware into my backpack I walked over to my things and for a second time got ready to go. This time I got all the way to the stop walk, across the street to where I was supposed to meet Merlin, before I stopped again. This time it was because someone stopped me.

    "Why hello young lady. How are you doing this fine morning?'' Said a voice that made me jump because it was so close to me.

    "Where are you going with all that stuff.''

    When I calmed down a bit I realized that it was only an old lady pruning her roses.

    "Oh…this stuff. Well I was just going to um…I was just on my way to give these things to the goodwill.'' I said a little to hastily.

    But the old lady didn't seem to notice, "That's good. We need more kids like that in our neighborhood. I wont keep you, have a good time.'' 

    With that she went back to her gardening not looking up again.

    I walked quickly into the woods and hoped that no one else would notice me. 

    After a few steps I stopped trying to drag my things through the bushes and just dropped them.

    Walking forward on my on I began to yell, "Merlin! Merlin, I'm back! Hey-''

    Merlin popped out in front of me saying, "You didn't have to yell Serena. I would have been capable of hearing you just fine if you talked normally. Did every think go fine?''

    "Well no one was at the house so I just left a letter. I think I did get everything I would need though.'' I said looking back at my stuff.

    Following the direction of my gaze Merlin looked at my stuff and said, "I should have known. Women never travel light.''

    "Hey!''

    "Well come along then, I would like you settled in before dinner. Arthur also says he wants to see you in some decent clothes at dinner.''

    Grumbling I went back to my stuff and grabbed it in my hand, followed closely by Merlin.

    "Ready then?'' he asked.

    When I nodded he placed one of his hands on my shoulder and began to speak under his breath.

    You know I think the more times you travel this way the less you feel after you've landed wherever it is you wanted to go. When we reached our destination all I felt was a single tingling feeling pass over my body. Which was way more preferable to the headache and vomiting feeling.

    Looking around me I found that we had not ended up in a forest like I had expected. We were in a somewhat dingy room; it was also rather breezy in here. There also wasn't a lot of furniture in the room.

    There was a door and a tapestry on one wall; the one to the left of it had a dresser and a huge bed, the next wall had a window and that was all, and the final wall had what looked like a writing desk, some type shelves to the right of it, and to the left there was another dresser.

    "This is to be your room.'' Said Merlin, "I'll let you get settled before I send up the seamstress to fit you for a dress.''

    I just nodded still looking, open mouthed, at the dingy room that was to be my own. Hearing a loud click from my door being closed I snapped out of the trance that I had been in and closed my mouth.

    Well it will be a while till I see this places as home sweet home.

    Sighing I shrugged my backpack off my shoulders and began to get to work.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    After about three hours and a ding-dong I was about done with everything. I had managed to stuff my clothes in the drawers. Everything that had no room for a place or the personal things that I just didn't want people to see stayed in my suitcases or hidden under the bed. I also turned my suitcases into stand type things so there was even stuff on them.

    I was still trying to find a place for my mirror when I heard a shy knock on my door.

    "Come in!'' I yelled, not even bothering to turn towards the door.

    "My lady? I'm here to fit you for a dress.'' Said a very low voice as whoever it was closed the door.

    Turning to look at the person I found her to be a girl maybe a little older than I was. She had long dirty blond hair and was sort of short. Her head was downcast so I couldn't see her face very well.

    "Can we just skip this?'' I asked.

    She looked up then, with a slow smile on her face, and said, "Arthur said you would probably say something like that, but Merlin said--. Is it true that you will be Merlin's new apprentice? Almost everyone is scared of him did you know that? I think it's because everyone thinks that he will turn us into a frog or the like.''

    "Well, I am going to become his new apprentice but I don't think that I will be able to turn anyone into a frog…. just yet.''

    She seemed to relax a bit when I said this because she said, "All right come over here and stand up straight so I can get the right measurements. By the way my name is Tess…''

    The last part was said in such a different tone from the first that it caught me off guard a little.

    "Oh…my names Serena.'' I said as I went to stand in front of her. 

    She nodded her head and began to tack out a piece of string, that she began to measure me with.

    "Hey, do you know where the restroom is I really need to go.''

    Tess looked up at me and said, "Restroom?'' 

    That was when I remembered that there were no such things as restrooms in this time frame. And let me tell you I let out a very laud scream.

    "NNNOOOOOO!''     


	6. Chapter 6

    Great. Just great. This is just perfect.

    Here I am needing to pee and this day and age has no sanitary facilities. I could just cry. What do they use … can't remember … no. 

    Looking over at Tess, who had backed away from me while I screamed, I asked, "Where do you …um … relieve yourself at?'' 

    She frowned at me, seeming to consider if I might be the village idiot.

    "My lady there is the chamber pot under your bed, and there is also the larger room for that sort of thing on this floor.''

    Yes, I seem to remember shoving a bowl of some sort farther under my bed, to make room for my stuff.

    Yuck, you have to pee in one of those things? My life.

    Turning to face my bed I asked Tess, "You pee in it then what you just leave it there? That's just gross, it's going to smell.''

    "Yes but the servants will come and dispose of it when they come to clean your room. Now if you don't mind I just need one final measurement and I will be done.''

    Five minuets later she was walking out the door promising that the dress would be done in time for dinner. Leaving me the rest of the day to decide if I wanted to pee in that pot.

    Kneeling before my bed I sighed and began to shove stuff out of my way till I found the pot. Bringing it out I just sat there and stared at it … and stared at it.

    If I knew that I was going to have to pee in one of these things I would have fought to stay home. I would have never traded a clean, perfect toilet (and plumbing system) for a two-day stay here.

    Looking away from the pot I tried to think about anything else. Anything else at all. But sadly when your bladder feels like it's going to explode there is little else you can think about.

    Get a grip. Stop acting like a little baby. You are going to be staying here for a while and are going to have to get used to this. Just suck it up and do it.

    I don't want to and you can't make me.

    At this point I laughed out loud even though I sort of felt like crying. Now let me tell you I'm not one of those girls who cry about everything. In fact I can't even remember the last time I cried, and I have a good memory.

    I didn't cry when I broke my finger, that hurt a lot, or when I was forced to leave all my friends. But not even a proper place to pee, now that was almost going to far.

    O.k. just stop thinking about it and do it. Put the pot in that corner where you have nothing and pee.

    Which, was what I ended up doing. I was so relieved that I tried not to think about the fact that I would probably have to do this the rest of my life.

    (For those of you wondering I did use toilet paper and some hand sanitizer after. Like I wouldn't.)

    After pacing my room for a little while I decided I would take a nap. Not that I didn't want to explore or anything, because I did I was dying to, but I thought that someone might show me around later. If I went by myself I would probably end up getting hopelessly lost. So bored beyond compare I took a nap.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    "My lady, rise. I have finished taking in a dress for you.''

    Opening one of my eyes I found Tess again in my room but this time she was holding up a dark red dress in front of her.

    The dress had long billowy sleeves with some kind of fancy golden stitching around the edges. The neck was low cut with more fancy gold trimming. The dress also had a gold ribbon belt that hung down to the feet of the dress.

    Yess! This is what I have been waiting for, all the old fashioned clothes.

    "You should hurry and change my lady. The king is supposed to be on his way here, he would like to have speech with you.''

    Great, that's just great. 

    Groaning I sat up and held out my hand for the dress. It was really very pretty.

     Placing the dress in my hands Tess left the room.

    Sliding off the bed to my feet I placed the dress on my bed and started to take off my clothes.

    Four minuets later I was admiring myself in the mirror with my new dress on. 

    Tess was good the dress fit perfectly.

    Putting down the mirror I walked over to my bed and put on some dressy sandals that I thought would look good with the dress. 

    Right when I finished putting them on someone knocked at the door.

    Standing up I said, "Come in.''

    But the person didn't. They or he really, because we all know who it was, just kept on knocking.

    Hmm … he must have not heard me.

    Moving to sit on the bed I yelled, "Door's open.''

    But he still didn't come in and I know he heard me. He just knocked louder.

    Slipping off the bed I walked over to the door and yanked it open saying, "You have hands you know you could have opened the door yourself. It's not like your crippled or something.''

    Arthur just looked down at me and said, "A lady always opens the door and never raises her voice unless necessary.''

    "Fine, fine.'' I said meeting his cold green gaze. 

    Hmm … I think he's still mad.

    Turning to move away I found that I couldn't. Mostly due to the fact that as I started to turn away Arthur shot out his hand, grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

    "She also greats and invites her guests in, asking if they would like some kind of refreshment.'' He said looking down at me, still not releasing my wrist.

    Glaring at him I said, "Lovely to see you this fine day. There are other people I would have preferred to talk to but here you are. So the faster you come in the faster you'll leave. I don't promises to listen to what you have to say because I'll be busy thinking how unfair life is, but I'll try. Oh, I haven't got refreshments for you because I just got here myself so you'll just have to excuse me for not having any.''

    I finished all this with a big fake smile at him. 

    He glared down at me and squeezed my wrist tighter.

    "Owwee.'' I yelped. 

    At this point I heard a laugh come from behind Arthur.

    Craning my neck so that I could see behind Arthur I found myself looking at Tristum.

    "Oh, hey Tristum, I didn't see you back there. You-know–who was in the-Owwe''

    Arthur had just squeezed my wrist harder and was keeping it at that pressure.

    Sighing I said, "O.k. o.k. Would you two like to come in? I'm very happy to see both of you. You know I think I have some ding-dongs you guys could eat.''

    Arthur let go and said, "Better, but you need a lot of work before you could even pass.''

    Walking in to my room Arthur went and sat in the chair by the desk. Tristum just came in, closing the door behind him, and stood.

    I went to my pack and got out three ding-dongs and handed them each one.

    Needless to say they didn't know what it was.

    "O.k. you two this isn't that hard, you just need to unwrap them. Watch.''

    I showed them slowly and when I was done I took a bite.

    Tristum being first to be done took a bite and swallowed. 

    "This has to be the best thing I have ever tasted!'' he yelled while looking at the ding-dong in awe. 

    "Yup,'' I said with a proud smile.

    Arthur, of course, said nothing of the sort but you could totally tell he liked it. 

    So for a few minuets there was nothing but silence, while they were both savoring the taste of the mighty ding-dong, so it gave me a chance to look them both over.

    Tristum, I don't think I ever described what he looked like, did I? Well he has brown hair that stops a little before his ears. He has grayish eyes and a straight nose. He like everyone else around here is taller then me. At the moment he is wearing a gray vest type thing with a white under shirt that has puffed out sleeves that go small at the cuffs. He also has some gray pants or whatever and some black leather boots that stop a little above his knee. That gray color went well with his eyes.

    Arthur was dressed in the same style only his clothing was black with a dark green under his shirt. Needless to so he looked very good in it. But for some reason I thought something was missing only I couldn't think what it was…

    When Arthur was done he looked at me and said, "We will be having a feast in your honor. Most of the nobles will be there and you will be introduced to most of them after we dine. You will be introduced as a noble sorceress who has traveled here from a distant land to be Merlin's apprentice and an adviser to me. This will at least take most of the blame for your odd behavior.''

    I snorted at that last statement.

    "But sadly not for your unladylike ways.'' He said looking coldly at me.

    I just stared right back at him.

    "I just want you to behave, that is all I want of you tonight. To make sure that you do I have decided that I will be your dinner partner tonight. Which means that I'll be watching you all night, close at hand to discipline you if necessary.''

    I made an ugly face at him, which he ignored.

    Getting up he made his way to the door, which Tristum had already opened once he saw Arthur get up, but before he reached it he stopped to turn and look at me.

    "I'll come by to escort you in about two hours.''

    Then he walked out, closing the door behind him.

    Dear bob help me!

    With a growl I fell back onto my bed.

    This is just great; everybody is going to be looking at me, watching me eat…that reminds me.

    Getting up from my bed I went over to the window to my backpack. Unzipping it I took out a knife, spoon and fork. 

    Now where do I put them I don't have any pockets on me. Wait, didn't I bring two purses? Yes.  

    Looking around the room I tried to remember what I did with them.

    I probably put them under the bed.

    So once again I went under there and looked. In about half a minuet I was holding one of the purses in my hand. It was black, small and had studs around the shoulder strap.

    Standing up I went over to where I had laid the silverware and put them in the bag.

    Then I sat back on the bed and waited…. And waited…. and waited some more.

    About thirty minuets later I realized that I didn't have any jewelry on, so I went over to my pack and started taking some out to see which would go with my dress.

    I ended up wearing a gold chain necklace that had a dark, almost black, ruby in the shape of a heart and matching earrings. My father had given me this set. He really didn't need a special occasion to give me things. 

    After putting them on I went to my backpack and got out my make up. You know the whole makeup thing eyeliner, blush and the whole rest. I did put some red eye shadow on though.

    Looking in my mirror I had to admit I did do a pretty good gob if I do say so myself, thank you very much.

    When Arthur knocked on the door I was brushing my hair.

    Putting down the brush I grabbed my bag and went to open the door.

    "O.k. I'm ready lets go.'' I said.

    Arthur though didn't move he stood staring down at me.

    "What?'' I asked raising an eyebrow.

    He just shook his head and offered me his arm. Taking it I used my other hand to close the door.

    "The dining hall is this way,'' he said as he turned to the left.

    We walked in silence for a while, walking the torch lit hallway. 

    At some point he stopped walking and turned to look down at me. The low lighting made his eyes stand out, I noticed as I looked up at him about to ask why we stopped.

    "You look-'' he was about to say, but was interrupted.

    "Arthur dear you look lovely.'' Said a woman who had just opened her door and was walking out.

    Turning his head to look at the lady Arthur said, "As do you.''

    Then turning back to me he said, "Serena this is my stepsister, Morgan.''

    At that moment she stepped into the torch light, giving me a better view.

    She had long black hair that hung around her hips. She was about my height and size. She looked to be around her early twenties. 

    She would have looked like any other person except she was looking at me with cold violet eyes.    

   ********************************************************************************

     I'm sorry it took me so long to update everyone. I've been out shopping for school stuff or just haven't been home at all. Sometimes I am here and I just can't go on the computer, my sisters are using it. Or I gave up my turn because I was reading Interview with the Vampire and the Vampire Lestat. I'll try to write more frequently before school starts. Sorry, again.


	7. Chapter 7

    So this was the famous Morgan? Mmm…I think I can take her. Well, if she doesn't cheat and use her so-called 'powers.' What did some of the tales say she could do again? In some wasn't she able to change shape? If she can turn into a lion I'm most definitely dead.

    "Morgan this is Serena. She is to be Merlin's new apprentice.'' Introduced Arthur.

    Morgan began to walk forward, or sway forward, for that mater. If you can't picture it picture that alien from Mars Attacks. The one that dresses like a women and goes into the Whitehouse.     

    "So your Merlin's new apprentice.'' She said, while she looked me up and down, with a look on her face that said she was clearly unimpressed. 

    "That's what people around here keep telling me. So it looks like I'll have to give up my dream job, but then again we all can't be psychotic whores, can we?'' Well that is what I would have liked to say, but didn't.

    Why, you may be asking? Well, let's go over the facts. One, she has some kind of power, (I don't know what, but she still has to have them.) meaning she can kill me in my sleep. Two, she has been at this place a lot longer then I have, so if she really hates me she could get a lot of other people to hate me too. (Not that I care really, I would just prefer to have one person at a time trying to kill me.) Three, she is evil. Four, let's face it she is really, really evil.

    So what I ended up saying instead was, "Why you sad little person, you didn't hear Arthur? Well, yes I am going to be Merlin's apprentice.''

    I said the last sentence slow and a little louder; you know to help her out.

    She scowled at me and Arthur looked down at me probably scowling at me too, but I wasn't really looking at his face.

    "You know I think I forgot something in my room, if you don't mind.'' I said while starting to pull away from Arthur.

    Who, by the way, grabbed my hand when he realized that I was pulling away from him.

    "Morgan if you would please excuse us.'' Said Arthur in his diplomatic way.

    Morgan turned and bowed to Arthur then turned to me, gave me a cold look and walked right past me.

    O.k. I was acting a bit stuck-up but-but she started it. I have to say that I hate and I mean I hate it when people just meet you and judge you. Especially when they meet you and decide that they are way better then you are.

    When Morgan was out of sight, and I could no longer hear her footsteps, Arthur swung me around so that I was facing him.

    "What was that all about?'' He said with an angry glare.

    "Hey, if you're mad at me for this be glad that I didn't say what I was thinking my head.'' I said looking straight back into his eyes.

    You know I have to admit it is sort of fun making him mad.

    "You should not have said anything at all if you thought your comment would even be slightly offensive. Do not they have manners where you come from?'' He asked as he started to pull me down the hall.

    "Yes of course we have such things as manners,'' I said in a mocking tone, "We have no manners, though, for people who think that they are better then everyone else. Well, some people have them for movie stars or singers, but they're mostly pretty hot, so they are just blind sighted.''

    "Movie star?''

    "Yeah, they are … people you watch on t.v. … you know what never mind.'' I said as I saw the look on his face.

    We walked in silence for the rest of the way, only when we reached two big doors did Arthur stop. He turned to me and gave me a pleading glance, like that was all that he would allow himself, before we entered the room.

    Well he is a king, probably hasn't done much bagging in his life.

    I think that someone must have announced us because when we entered into the room everyone had stopped talking and they were all looking in our direction. Witch only made me nervous. But all we did was walk through that room and into another where there were all kinds of tables laid out.

   (Sort of like the Robin Hood Men in Tights movie.) 

    Arthur led me to a table that stood on a dais, at the far end of the room.

    The people who had been standing in the room soon followed and took their seats also. Some people like Merlin, Lancelot, and Morgan, joined us where Arthur and I sat. Merlin sat in the empty seat next to me.

    When everybody seemed to settle down some people, who I could only assume where servants, came out with platters of food.

    While they were busy serving everyone I was busy getting out my silverware, of yeah.

    When everyone started eating, which didn't happen till Arthur took a bite, the noise level went way up. Let me just say hands, hands, and some kind of deformed fork-thing, but in no way in league with my modern one.

    So anyway there I was using all my fine table manners, when a lot of the older people just used their hands, and Arthur had the nerve to kick me.

     Was I doing anything wrong? No. 

     So I just kicked him back.

    Then he did it again.

    Swallowing the food that was in my mouth I turned to look at Arthur and said, "Stop playing footsies with me.''

    Leaning over to me he hissed, "Why, in the name of all that is good, are you eating with those things?''

    "Well, I'm eating with these things because it's proper manners.'' I said as I turned my attention back to my food.

    Besides me Merlin gave a little chuckle.

    Arthur just let out a sigh. (I think that this was a sigh of defeat, after all he did tell me to be on my best behavior.)

    The food was … interesting, to say the least.

    Oh, there was some musicians and some dancers or something.

    Around the end of the meal Merlin started to talk to me.

    "So, how do you like it here so far?''

    "Mmm … well it's interesting. I don't particularly like the fact that you have to pee in a pot, but I can hopefully learn to deal with that. On the other hand I do like the clothes.'' I said with a smile.

    Merlin nodded his head and said, "Tomorrow at dawn we will start your training.''

    "What kind of training?'' I asked eagerly.

    Maybe he's going to teach me horseback ridding. That would be fun.

    "I told you already, I'm going to teach you how to use your powers.'' Said Merlin.

    Sighing my excitement fell, "And I already told you that I don't have powers.''

    "Yes you do.''

    "No I don't.''

    "I even told you that you have them.'' Interrupted Arthur and acting like him saying this made it final.

    "Excuse you,'' I said, turning to him, "we weren't even talking to you.''

    Arthur just gave me a cold glare and looked over at Merlin.

    "What do you think she can do?''

    "I really don't want to say till I'm sure. Right now I only have a suspicion.'' Replied Merlin.

    What suspicions? Let's make biscuits.

    "I'm right here you know.'' I said sort of mad because they were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

    "Of course we know that you are there. How could we forget?'' Asked Arthur sarcastically. 

    "Well, you're both talking like I'm not even here.'' I shot back.

    Before Arthur could say anything back Merlin spoke.

    "You two should not be fighting, especially not in the public eye.'' He rebuked, "Arthur don't you think it is time you introduced Serena?''

    "Yes, of course you are right.'' Said Arthur.

    Getting up he cleared his throat, making everyone in the room fell silent and turn to him.

    "My Lords and Ladies I would like to introduce you to Merlin's new apprentice and my new advisor, the Lady Serena.'' At this point he reached down and pulled me to my feet. 

    "Lady Serena comes to us from a land far to the east. Her customs and beliefs are very different from the ones we have here. With her here we may be able to understand distant people better. I would also like you to help her get her bearings around here.'' 

When he finished saying this he seemed to turn and gaze at everyone in the room. As if daring them or something. He then said, 'goodnight.' To everyone and lead me, by the hand out of the room, and back into the long hallway.

    "That was a very good speech, it really moved me.'' I said sarcastically, when we were out of earshot.

    "Can't you stay quiet even for a little while?'' Arthur asked.

    "Maybe, I don't know.''

    Arthur just shook his head and kept walking. 

    When we reached my door I was more then ready to run in and go to sleep, but, as always, Arthur was detaining me.

    Sighing I turned around and looked up at him, with one eyebrow raised.

    "Serena I--''

    He was interrupted by a pair of footsteps running our way.

    When the person owning the feet came into the light I found myself looking at Tristum.

    "Oh, hey.'' I said.

    Before he said anything to me he bowed to Arthur, who at the moment looked pretty annoyed with Tristum.

    Turning to me Tristum said, "I was wondering if you would like to start tomorrow at noon?''

    Start what? Wait … oh yeah, sword training. Yes!

    "Sure. I think Merlin and I will be done by then.'' I said.

    Merlin isn't cruel enough to keep me all day. Trying to do stuff that I don't have the 'power' for.

    "What are you to talking about?'' Arthur asked looking more annoyed then ever.

    "Oh nothing. Goodnight you two.'' I said as I yanked my hand out of Arthur's grasp and opening my door.

    I closed my door on a smiling Tristum and a very mad Arthur.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

    I planed to put this up sooner but I ended up taking a trip to Mexico. So, I had no computer there. I start school this week meaning I might less time to write. I doubt it though I think I might end up writing more.


	8. The Real Chapter 8

    " For the last time Serena, concentrate.'' Yelled Merlin angrily.

    Growling I yelled back, " It's to damn cold to concentrate on anything, old man!''

    Honestly the nerve of that man. He had gotten me up this morning while it was still dark outside, still dark! Then, still in my p.j.'s, he pushed me out of my room and dragged me out of the castle. When I yelled that I needed proper clothes he just laughed and said that no one would be able to tell the difference. He also said that if I wanted to wear 'proper' clothing I would have to be dressed before he got to my room, in the morning. Then he placed me on a horse, climbed on behind me, and we set off to wherever we were going at a ridiculously fast pace.

    When we finally reached our destination, which turned out to be a river, let me tell you my legs were beyond sore. It took me about ten minuets just to walk right. That' s when he told me to go and sit in the water. Up to my neck! Freezing cold water up to my neck, right. I don't know about you but I fail to see the purpose of this training and told him so, but it only started an argument about how Arthur never gave him this much trouble.

    Yeah, yeah Arthur.

    In the end, as you might have guessed, I ended up in the water. I am still in the water. It's freezing. Can you get frostbite from water? You probably can't, but that still doesn't change the fact that I cannot feel any body part below my chin.

    So what am I supposed to be doing? I'm supposed to be making the water go around me. But water from a river should probably already be doing that right? Well Merlin wants me to make the water go around me, about a foot length away from my body.

    He's crazy! Everyone in this place is. First that whole pot thing and now this? I really could just cry.

    " If you would just concentrate you could push the water away and it wouldn't be so cold anymore.'' Merlin yelled back.

    Grinding my teeth together in frustration I closed my eyes and tried to do as the mighty Yoda commanded me to do. But it was just so cold!

    O.k. you can do this Serena.

    Yeah right, not in a million years.

    Merlin had said to picture the situation in my head and push the water back with my mind and it would do that in reality.

    Yeah, like anything was ever that easy.

    " We're going to stay here until you get this. It's not that hard,'' said Merlin interrupting my internal conflict.

    " All right, all right,'' I hissed at him, without opening my eyes.

    Sighing I replaced the blackness in my mind with a picture of myself in the freezing, cold water, in my p.j.'s. Now this was the part where I was supposed to imagine the water a foot away from my body. Which I tried to do next…but I felt a resistance in my mind. Frowning I imagined the water a foot away again but felt the same resistance.

    After three more attempts with the same results I opened my eyes and said, " I can't do this.''

    Merlin, who had built a fire near by and was busy making something to eat, briefly glanced in my direction before turning back to his work.

    " Try 'pushing' it away,'' was all he said.

    Growling again in frustration I lifted my hand and sent the water splashing in Merlin's direction, causing the fire to flutter briefly.

    " I don't have to feed you, you know. You could just watch Arthur and myself eat.

    My head snapped up at that comment, " Arthur is coming here?''

    " I invited him to come along. I think he could use some time away from the people of his court. But I doubt he'll come with all those people vying for his attention. So I took the liberty to invite him to all of your training sessions, hopefully he'll manage to get away from those people for a little while and spend a nice, stress-free morning without them.''

    " Why did you have to go and do that for,'' I yelled in a strangled voice, "He seemed able to get away from his court just fine by himself two days ago.''

    Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to regard me in a scolding manner, "Now listen here young lady, I will not have you talk to me in such a fashion. Arthur needs more time away from those people and this is the perfect excuse, not many people enjoy being in the presence of magic. Now get back to your lesson.''

    Angry I closed my eyes again but instead of going back to my 'lessons' like Merlin had said, I thought about what he just told me. Sure he just invited Arthur so he could get away from people. That old man was up to something. If Arthur really did show up each day there is going to be no way that I'm going to be able to learn anything. He's probably going to make fun of me every step of the way. How could—

    " I don't feel you trying.'' Merlin called out, from his safe, warm spot by the fire.

    Pushing thoughts of Arthur out of my head, I pictured myself in the water and started the whole process over again. After about two more tries of failure I stopped and tried to think about what I was doing wrong. Assuming that I could do it right at all.

    The water just refuses to move. I imagined it away in my mind and the next instant it went right back where it was originally.

    Well, maybe you should imagine pushing the water away slowly, said part of me.

    Picturing myself again, this time instead of instantly imagining the water away I just sort of started to gently push the water away from my body. There was a sort of resistance at first but only at first.

    " Good, very good.'' I heard Merlin say.

    Opening my eyes I saw that the water was indeed about a foot or more away from me. With a shriek of excitement I shot up and was about to start dancing when some water hit me in the back and I went face first into the water.

    Luckily the river wasn't a fast moving one, so I was able to make it to the surface with only the minimal amount of swimming skills. Making it to the riverbank I flopped down on my back, looking up at the sky with my legs still in the water.

    I did it. I actually did it! This is unreal. One day I'm just shopping with my mom and the next I'm in the time of knights learning to move water.

    At this point Merlin leaned into my line of view and said, "You did very good up until the point you lost your concentration. Had you remembered it you could have walked to shore without having to wade or swim. I thought that it would have at least taken you another hour to figure out how to do this. I'm very pleased that it did not. Now let us go eat.''

    Standing up I followed Merlin over to his fire and sat down next to him.

    Looking up at the sky I realized that it had been hours since we first came here. It was probably going to be twelve very soon.

    "Merlin, can we go now?'' I asked as he handed me some meat, bread and cheese.

    " After you finish eating you will practice three more times, then we will leave,'' He replied as he poured us both something to drink.

    "But I have to be somewhere else by twelve. I understand how to do it now could we please not practice any more today?'' I asked between bites.

    " Young lady you need practice and don't talk around your food, it's unlady-like.''

    I just grunted in reply and hopped that Tristum would still have time to teach me after twelve.

    " Where had you planed to go at noon? You haven't made many acquaintances who like you yet,'' Merlin said with a chuckle, as if the thought of me making friends was funny to him.

    " I have made some friends,'' I said defensively.

    "And if I may, who are they?'' Merlin asked smiling, "The only person you have been around long enough to become friends with is Arthur. Which I doubt he is to you.''

    "I have made friends with Tess and Tristum,'' I stated triumphantly.

    "You've made friends with a seamstress and an unmarried knight?'' Merlin said, all but laughing.

    "Why, what's wrong with making friends with them?'' I asked angrily.

    " Well, Tess is common born and it would be unsuitable in the eyes of society for you to be 'friends' with her. Also—''

    "I don't care what society thinks.''

    "Also,'' Merlin continued as if he had not heard my remark, "she is far to busy with other things to be a suitable companion to you. As for Tristum all that needs to be said is that he is a unmarried man.''

    " Well, you're an unmarried man,'' I shot back.

    " Yes but there is quite a difference between a old unmarried man and a young unmarried man. Now I'll ask you again where do you think you have to be by noon?''

    " As a matter of fact I'm going with T—''

    I had almost said his name. As angry as I was to tell Merlin that Tristum was going to be my friend no matter what I had almost done something very stupid indeed. I very much doubt that he or anyone else would approve of Tristum teaching me how to fight or being alone with him for that matter. Sure I could tell him that Tristum and I were going to be friends anyway and that he was going to teach me how to fight but it might get Tristum in trouble and that would end my fighting lessons before they even began.

    It was a good thing that both there names started with a T let me tell you.

    " Tess is going to take some time out of her busy day and show me how to sow.''

    Merlin looked at me very suspiciously before nodding his head and saying, "We will try to hurry then, but I doubt that Arthur will approve of you making friends with a dressmaker.''

    " But don't women just sit around all day and do nothing but sowing?'' I asked sarcastically.

    " No they sit around all day doing embroidery. A very different branch of stuff.''

    " Sure.''

    " Stop questioning me and get back in the water. The sooner you finish the sooner you can be with your friend Tess.''                           


	9. Chapter 9

    Running down the hall I slid to a stop in front of my door. No one was there. Opening my door and stepping in I saw that no one was there.

    Damn that old man!

    He had to make me do it three more times. Now I have missed Tristum and I have absolutely no idea where to find him. Great. The one part of the day that I was looking foreword to.

    Sighing, I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. It was really rather soft.

    Well you can stay here and do nothing or you can get up and go exploring. Like that was a really had decision. Exploring.

    Getting up I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. After putting them on and my black converse, I brushed my hair and was getting ready to leave when someone knocked on my door. Putting my brush down and went over to open it, only to be brushed aside as the person hastily entered and slammed the door shut behind him.

    " Well, hello Tristum,'' I said as I finally recognized him.

    His hair was in his face, obscuring it from view, and he was breathing heavily as if he had run all the way to my room.

    " Hullo,'' he gasped as he leaned exhaustedly on the back of the door.

    " Merlin kept me so long that I was sure that I had missed you,'' I said excitedly.

    " Huh…'' he said as he brushed his hair out of his face with one of his hands, "Same thing with me, only it was Arthur. He kept me by his side all day. I was finally able to go when I told him I need to use the privy, for about the tenth time.''

    At hearing this I started laughing and a second later Tristum joined in too.

    " You know,'' Tristum said, "I don't think he liked the idea of me spending time with you at all.''

    "Yeah, Merlin said something like that too, it was along the lines of being alone with an unmarried man though,'' I said.

    Looking down Tristum said, "I was going to invite Arthur along but he was just to…over-baring today and I couldn't think of anyone else I could ask. I doubt the others would approve of teaching you sword play.''

    " You don't have any other friends?'' I asked.

    "No I'm only newly arrived at court,'' replied Tristum.

    "Well that makes two of us,'' I said dryly.

    Looking up Tristum smiled and said, "Don't worry I can still teach you today. Before I came here I rode out and hid everything we would need in a meadow. The only hard part will be slipping out of the castle, but I've come up with an idea already. You will have to put this cloak on over your clothes.'' He then handed me the cloak that I just noticed he had.

    Looking down at my clothes for the first time his jaw dropped and he just stared.

    " Like it?'' I asked as I twirled so he could get a good look at what I was wearing or the shirt at least because that was what he was staring at.

    It was one of my favorites. It was a black shirt with two mug shots of Jim Morrison, the leader of The Doors, and underneath one it said something along the lines of 'caught by the man.'

    A stunned Tristum managed to say, " how is it possible? Is it a painting?''

    " No, my poor, medieval deprived friend, it is not a painting. It's the future don't question it,'' I said simply, "Just gaze at him and bask in his light.''

    Needless to say Tristum looked at me as if I was crazy but only for a moment because he went back to looking at Mr. Morrison, with a look of awe on his face.

    "Who is he and who is the man that caught him?'' asked Tristum.

    " He is one of the greatest singers that ever lived and the man that caught him wasn't a 'man' buy authority,'' I explained.

    After a time Tristum shifted his gaze back to my face and said, " I don't understand but I hope you will explain it to me more with greater detail later. At the moment I think it best that we leave before any one finds us.''

    "O.k.''

    Grabbing the dark, green cloak from his hand, I put it on and pulled down the hood. As I assumed that that was the whole point of the cloak.

    Glancing at me Tristum reached out and adjusted the cloak before nodding and turning towards the door. Opening it he looked out, glanced in both directions before walking out, motioning me to follow him.

    It took us some time but we managed to make our way through the corridors and out to a courtyard where Tristum had two horses waiting,

    Seeing this I groaned and tugged on Tristum's cloak.

    Turning to look at me with a question on his face I hissed, "I can't ride!''

    Tristum groaned and hissed back, " It would look odd for two men to be ridding a horse together.''

    "Well I'd rather look odd then not and fall down and break my neck.''

    Tristum cursed under his breath before nodding his consent.

    Putting me on his horse he jumped behind me and said, "Now sit side saddle….good….now bring up your feet. I'm going to try and hide you within my cloak.''

    " I'm going to fall,'' I hissed at him angrily.

    "You're not going to fall,'' he said, "I'll wrap an arm around you to see that you don't.''

    "If I fall down and die I want you to know that I'm going to come back and haunt you when I'm a ghost.''

    Exasperated Tristum said, "I wont let you fall, now stay still.''

    Sighing I wrapped my arms around his middle and held on for dear life. When the horse started moving I think that I held on so tightly that Tristum couldn't breath because he pinched me an my side. I loosened up my grip a bit but not that much; I wasn't about to fall just because he couldn't do a little thing like breath.

    When no one could see us Tristum pulled off the cloak and hissed, "Let go, I can't breath.''

    Letting go I heard him take a deep breath then start laughing.

    "It's not funny,'' I muttered as I moved to sit on the horse correctly.

    Which only made him laugh more.

    I turned my head so I could give him what I hoped was my best withering glare.

    "Alright, alright,'' He gasped trying to sober himself up, "We'll just have to find someone to teach you how to ride. Which wont be hard because noble women are allowed to ride. But you have to admit it was funny, I thought I was going to burst out laughing in front of the guard.''

    Grumbling to myself I turned forward and said, "Just get this thing to take us to where we're supposed to be.''

    Still slightly laughing Tristum did what he was asked. After a while when I was done being mad at Tristum for laughing at my disabilities, I realized where we were headed and said, " Tristum, this is where Merlin took me this morning to teach me magic.''

    I felt him go stiff behind me before he said, " He's not still here is he?''

    " No he came back with me,'' I replied.

    Sighing Tristum said, "Good.''

    After a few more minuets Tristum stopped the horse and helped me get off before tying it to a small tree. He then reached down and lifted two swords from the ground.

    Looking over at me he said, "Ready?''

    Nodding I walked over and reached out for the sword that Tristum held out and almost dropped it as soon as I got it. It was way heavier then it looked!

    " You got that right,'' Tristum said when he saw my shocked expression, " We will begin with some exercises to get you used to its weight and to strengthen your muscles. This is not going to be easy.'' He finished sternly.

    I nodded my head still amazed that a sword could weigh so much.

    " First thing I'm going to do is show you how to hold a sword properly. Now watch.'' Tristum walked over, stood behind me and repositioned my fingers around the sword.

    " Good. Now I'm going to show you a series of warm up exercises. If you can you should try to do them at least once a day. It will help you to become used to the sword and its weight.''

    For the next two hour Tristum showed me his sword maneuvers and made me show them back to him till he knew that I got it. My arm was beyond hurting, when Tristum moved on to the feet movements, I thought that it was going to fall off.

    Not that I was going to complain or anything I had asked for this, and I wanted it. How many people can say that they were taught how to fight with a sword by one of the legendary knights from the round table? Plus I was starting my way in becoming…a person with magic. (Merlin is a druid, so does that make me one too?) Anyway the point is that I could become the first sword wielding/magic-person-thingy female in this time. Now that would be some accomplishment indeed.

    It was at this moment in my future fantasizes that Tristum hit me with his sword on my head.

    " Owe!'' I said rubbing the spot on my head that had just been victimized.

    " Pay attention then. Now as I was saying…'' Tristum suddenly trailed off looking at something behind me.

    "Now who's the one not paying attention?'' I teased as I turned around to see what he was looking at and seeing it my mouth went dry too.

    Ridding towards us was Launcelot, Merlin and riding at there head was Arthur.

    He had a look on his face that chilled me to the bone. The only thing I could think about was 'no wonder he had won so many battles.'


	10. Chapter 10

As I saw them ridding closer I began to look for anything that could help get us out of this potentially dangerous situation.

Then it hit me. They couldn't see the swords and though that wouldn't help the fact that Tristan and I were alone together it might help some. I put my sword down when Tristan was teaching me how to move my feet and I was currently blocking Tristan's from view.

Turning back to look at Tristan I said, "Tristan, quickly throw your sword behind you, they haven't seen it yet.''

But all he did was shake his head and look down at the ground abashed.

I can't believe this is happening!

I totally forgot about the whole ' I shall not lie to my kink' thing. I wonder what happened to Lancelot? Not the time for that, not the time.

Oh no. He's getting closer.

Growling in frustration I hissed, "Just don't say anything. Leave it all to me.''

But what was I going to say? What could I possibly say that would get us out of this one? I hadn't really done anything wrong. (Well nothing wrong if we had been in my time.)

Maybe Arthur's really mad about me being alone with Tristan. Maybe he's mad about me leaving the castle, without telling anyone…yeah, right.

Well whatever it was we were going to find out soon enough because Arthur had already halted his horse a few feet away from me.

Shielding my eyes from the sun and looking up at him, I found myself at a lack-of-words moment. In my defense I'd like to say that it isn't my fault I couldn't think of anything to say so soon. He was looking at me so…majestically. Majestically pissed. Hah. Not funny I know but I can't think right now. He looks scary.

Say something, anything, "Lovely day for a ride.''

'Lovely day for a ride?' Why couldn't you think of something more sophisticated to say?

But it didn't matter what I said because Arthur didn't even answer. All he did was swing down from his horse (followed by Merlin and Lancelot) and stride towards us, purposefully.

He stopped a few feet away from me and just kept glaring at me. Okay I was scared of him but I wasn't going to let him know it. I'm proud to say that I held his gaze for a few seconds before turning away. Better than nothing at all, right?

A few seconds later without turning his gaze from me (I know because I could feel it.) he said, "Tristan go and wait for me in the council room. I will deal with you later''

Behind me I heard Tristan moving around and mounting his horse. When he rode past me I looked up at him and meeting his eyes mouthed the word 'sorry'.

He was about to grin but one quick glance in Arthur's direction changed his mind and he kept his gaze straight in front of him.

After he rode away there was silence for a few seconds when no one even moved. Merlin and Lancelot stood a little behind Arthur glaring down at me too.

What right did Lancelot have to glare at me for? Merlin and Arthur I could at least understand but Lancelot? No way.

Maybe I couldn't meet Arthur's gaze but I could sure meet Lancelot's and did.

" What's your problem?'' I demanded in a nonconsumer friendly voice.

His gaze flicked over to Arthur then back to me. He didn't answer but a frown appeared on his face.

" It would seem,'' Arthur began in a cold, steady voice, " that you cannot be left alone to your own devices. I am aware that Merlin told you that it was improper for you to be alone with an unmarried man. And yet you go behind our backs doing just that. Until you are able to redeem yourself you will be restricted to the castle. You will only be allowed to leave it when you are accompanied with Merlin or myself. You will have classes in the morning and then attend me with whatever I may be doing that day. Also as it seems that you need constant watching my most trusted knight, Lancelot, will guard you.''

For a few seconds I was openmouthed and dumb struck. When my mind came back to me I said, "What you can't just do that. It isn't fair!''

Looking sternly down at me he said, "I can and I will''

Fuming I turned around and walked away, before I said something I might regret.

A baby! He was treating me like a baby. I can't believe this! Lancelot! The only knight I really detest and he sticks me with him! Well, that at least I can try to change.

Spinning around and facing them all again I said, " I want a different guard. I don't want Lancelot.''

Crossing his arms over his chest Arthur looked down at me and said, "My word is final.''

Sighing I turned and looked at Merlin for help but he just stared back at me a little, angrily. I did lie to him after all. Lastly I looked at Lancelot. He just glared at me coldly. Apparently he didn't like the situation much more than I did.

Can my life get any worse, I ask you? No. Why?

"Mount.'' Said Arthur as he turned away from me and grabbed the reigns to his horse. Lancelot and Merlin did as they were told and then waited for Arthur. Who was walking his horse closer to me.

" Seeing as this is my last time out of the castle alone for a while I'd rather walk back,'' I said as I sidestepped him and his horse.

Arthur didn't reply but bent down to pick up my sword before mounting his horse effortlessly.

So he had seen it. Damn.

Trying to look as if I didn't care, I started walking off towards the castle. I didn't get more than a few steps before Arthur scooped me up and placed in front of him, on his horse.

Growling I tried to turn around and hit him but anticipating this, he pinned down my arms with one of his own and held me tightly against himself.

Lowering his lips to my ear he said, "What lovely manners you have Serena.''

And laughing slightly at my pitiful attempt on his life, he flicked his reigns and the three horses started back to the castle.

I can't believe this! All I wanted to do was learn how to use a sword and suddenly I'm under house arrest. With Lancelot!

I fumed silently for the rest of the ride back to the castle. My spirits weren't lightened when we reached the courtyard because waiting for us was Morgan.

Like my day hadn't been bad enough. With my luck Arthur would probably force me to be her friend.

" Lady Morgan is there something I may assist you with?'' asked Arthur kindly, as he dismounted and reached up to help me down. (And I let him but only because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Morgan.)

"No little brother. I would like to know if you have some spare time though. It would be nice to take a walk but I can see that you have other things to deal with.'' She said this last part looking at me and scrutinizing every inch of me.

Lancelot and Merlin, whom had dismounted and handed their horses off to some guys, came over to stand with us.

" No I'm done here,'' replied Arthur, "A walk would be refreshing, Lady Morgan.''

Well I guess I can go then. Pulling my arm from Arthur's grip, I turned my back to them and started walking back to my room.

Leaving I heard someone say, "Good day Milady'' and then the sound of someone walking in my direction.

As I entered the castle I could tell that those same footsteps still followed me. Turning around I saw that it was Lancelot.

" What do you want?'' I snapped.

Stopping a little in front of me he said, "It is my duty to watch you.''

Oh great. How could I forget?

" Fine,'' I said and started walking towards my room.

"Lady Serena,'' Lancelot said interrupting the silence, "I must point out that just now you were very rude to Morgan. Since you have no manners, I am inclined to believe that you did not know what you just did was of great offense to Morgan''

" Good. I wouldn't want her to start to think that I actually liked her.''

Hearing a snort I turned around to see him with a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?''

Shacking his head he answered, "You may just not want to show her that you dislike her to her face. It could have…hazardous effects on your health.''

"I'm not going to pretend I like her just so that she wont hurt me.''

Looking at me he said, " No, I don't think you will. Just be forewarned. Be careful what you say about her because it will reach her ear.''

" Why are you going to tell her?''

A disgusted look quickly passed over his face before he said, "No.''

On that note the conversation ended and we continued to walk back to the room in silence.

Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought for Lancelot to be my guard. Don't get me wrong; I still don't like him, for everything, but a Morgan hater couldn't be that bad to have around.


End file.
